1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes xe2x80x9cMaintenance; Cleaning,xe2x80x9d subject matter classifiable in IPC B29C. This invention is concerned with a medium-sized synthetic resin mould cleaning machine. More specifically, it enables elimination of attachments adhering to the resin building side of the mould, etc., such as resin dregs and gas burning, certainly for a short time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resin attaches, for example, as burnt remains in a mould for resin dregs and gas to the internal surface of parietal bone in connection with the amount of building of a resin product. This attachment hinders the separation of the product from the mold which later carries out resin building, and it produces misarrangement, such as in connection with invalid building. Especially, using the upswing technique of a synthetic resin mold, in order to have demanded extraordinary accuracy, this attachment had become the prime factor which worsens mold accuracy in recent years. In order to eliminate this attachment conventionally, after soaking the metal die component disassembled from the mould in kerosene half a day, the operator polished with a brush. However, since moulds are expensive, this polish operation must be performed carefully, so it is very troublesome to insure that damage may not occur. Moreover, when taking the time of up to 1 day to polish the metal mould component of a piece, there is also the problem of bad workability.
First, the mold automated cleaner of Japanese Patent (Tokkai-Hei No. 10-631) using a brush was invented in 1996. Afterwards, the cleaning method of Japanese Patent (Tokkai-Hei No. 11-90938) using a heat penetrating-remover composition as a strong base, or the cleaning method of irradiating or the lasers of Japanese Patent (Tokkai-Hei No. 11-99524, U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,140) were devised. There was also a cleaning station, as in Japanese Patent (Tokkai-Hei No. 11-156865), which injects a liquid for eliminating an attachment.
On the other hand, the cleaning method using a supersonic wave and electrolysis is described in Japanese Patents (Tokkai-Hei No. 11-269700, Tokkai-Hei No. 11-129259, Tokkai-Hei No. 11-128853, Tokkai-Hei No. 9-164533, Tokkai-Hei No. 7-214570), which have been put to practical use recently.
This cleaning method involves dipping the mould into the core of the cleaning tank which accommodates electrolytic-cleaning liquid with an electrode board linked to an anode (+). The dipping connects the mould to the cathode (xe2x88x92) through above-mentioned electrolytic-cleaning liquid. In this cleaning method using the electrolysis method, the above-mentioned attachment floats from the mould, and it is washed from the mould, generating bubbles of electrolysis gas from the core of the electrode board and the mould, floating the attachment using a supersonic wave, and making electrolytic-cleaning liquid agitate with this electrolysis gas.
Regarding the prior art, in the case of using the washing method of the above-mentioned prior art electrolysis formula, attachments cannot reliably be removed if the part of the die which is washed is not in alignment linearly with the above-mentioned electrode board. For example, in the case of a concave slot with a depth of 3 mm, and a width of 2 mm, the base of this slot, i.e., the segment which becomes shaded, cannot be washed. Moreover, since it resists the electric current which sends electric currents, it becomes hard to generate electrolysis gas, and it is therefore connected with too much increase in work time. Consequently, alkali burning occurs on the surface of the die, which will produce more of the above-mentioned attachment. Furthermore, the churning efficiency of electrolytic-cleaning liquid by the evolution of cracked gas may be limited, and the attachment that was removed may adhere to the die again.
Moreover, regarding prior art even with washing using an ultrasonic vibrator, the cleaning effect seldom increases as a result the convection current of electrolytic-cleaning liquid. Moreover, if a strong electrolyte of an alkali remains adhered to the die after washing, alkali burning will occur, and there is a possibility that it may no longer be possible to function as an expensive metallic die. Moreover, although there was also an apparatus which agitated an electrolyte by a churning component containing an electrode, etc., it became too complicated to make a device for washing a detailed die. There was also a blemish making it not suitable as a die of intermediate magnitude.
This invention was made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and it is for middle sized objects for synthetic resins of the magnitude of approximately 20 cm-30 cm die length, which can eliminate the attachment adhering to the metallic die reliably for a short time. It aims at offering the washing system of a die.
The electrolytic-cleaning apparatus consists of a degreasing processing device, an electrolyte circulator style electrolytic-cleaning device, a rinse device in which an electrolyte is eliminated from the above-mentioned die, and a humidity decreasing device. An ultrasonic transducer generates ultrasonic agitation in the cleaning-chemical liquid tank, which accommodates electrolytic-cleaning liquid and has a receipt container and a container hanging implement. The metal die, contained in a receipt container, is hung and flooded with electrolytic-cleaning liquid, the die is attached to an electrode in this receipt container in this washing tank, and this electrode and the above-mentioned metal receipt container are connected to the plus and minus side, respectively. Through the above-mentioned electrolytic-cleaning liquid, the electric current travels, and with the above-mentioned apparatus, a metal die is cleaned.
As shown, e.g., in FIG. 1, the degreasing tank 2 of the above-mentioned washing station specifically accommodates a degreasing solvent. The cleaning-chemical liquid tank 3 accommodates electrolytic-cleaning liquid. The ultrasonic transducer 11 has an ultrasonic transducer on the base outside of the above-mentioned cleaning-chemical liquid tank 3, and it vibrates the above-mentioned electrolytic-cleaning liquid. The retention stick accommodates a washed thing in the core of metal frame body, and projects from frame body 9-1, which hangs and dips a washed thing into the above-mentioned cleaning-chemical liquid tank 3, while it loads freely and floods with the above-mentioned electrolytic-cleaning liquid. The above-mentioned retention implement consists of a conductive metal frame-like basket 4, which has a terminal linked to a cathode (xe2x88x92). The electrode 12-1 of the connected shape is equipped with the crooked part to which the edge hangs on to the above-mentioned cleaning-chemical liquid tank 3 on the top side while connecting an anode (+). A tail end is dipped in the above-mentioned electrolytic-cleaning liquid in the excretory open end of a pipe in the electrolytic-cleaning liquid of the above-mentioned cleaning-chemical liquid tank 3, which ejects electrolytic-cleaning liquid in the cleaning-chemical liquid tank 3. The purification system which carries out its ejection with the filtration apparatus with which are connected the other ends of these excretory pipes. The pump is for circulation and connects with this purification device and absorbs washed electrolytic-cleaning liquid. Its end is installed in the drain hole of this pump for a circulation. Other ends are piped at right angles to a corner of the above-mentioned cleaning-chemical liquid tank 3. While it has a feed pipe which discharges washed electrolytic-cleaning liquid ejected from the above-mentioned pump for a circulation so that electrolytic-cleaning liquid in the cleaning-chemical liquid tank 3 may always reflux. Therefore, the supersonic wave from an ultrasonic transducer eliminates any attachment from the exterior of washed thing. Attachment floats by hydrogen gas made to send electric current of an electrode and a washed thing through basket 4, carrying out the electrolysis. The attachment inside of the cleaning-chemical liquid tank 3 is circulated and floated, so the above-mentioned pump for a circulation 8 washing the above-mentioned electrolytic-cleaning liquid, so the attachment is eliminated. Then, a rinse tank is made for dipping a metal basket 4 by which a more detailed item to be washed is hung, and elimination washing of an electrolyte and the attachment is carried out completely.